There Is No Such Thing As Being Bound By Fate
by AngelAnimeLoverXD
Summary: This is rewritten. I couldn't fit it into the title. I accidentaly pressed delete... Anyways. First fanfic and only for the time being . Please go easy on me. I'm sorry if I stink at writing, Literacy's always been my worst. Trying my best to edit. And before I forget, OC WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE OCS THEN PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, DO NOT READ THIS! And NO FLAMES PLZ!
1. Prologue

**Um. This is my first story. Please don't be too hard and help me inprove.**

**Anyways. Um this has OCs, so Oc x Kuaki, Utau x Oc, AmuXTadase(sorry you Amuto fans. -_- I don't like it), RimaXNagihiko.**

**Full Summary: Kochii Sakura has come from the future, with one misson: to stop Amu from marrying Ikuto. Along with her Shugo Charas: Sora, Luna, Yuki, and Kiko, ****they meet new friends. Her older brother, Kochii Akimitsu, and best friend Kazuki are here also to join the fun.(I'm sorry I suck at summaries. -_-')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The little girl took one last sad look around, and, deciding they wern't going to show up, sighed and took out a piece of paper. With her shiny gray eyes full of sadness, she began to write.

'_Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm moving. It was nice meeting you guys. But I will, I definitely will come back, and when I do, wait for me. I am enclosing a key with you, don't ever lose it, take care of it for me. That key will fit, and only fit my lock. So when you find the matching lock, I'll be back. You guys are the best friends I ever had._

_Love, your friend Sakura.'_

She then went home, home to thedirtier where she belonged.

When they finally read it, they were furious at themselves. They think it is their fault because they haven't been playing with her lately. They decided to give the precious key to Kukai. He'll treasure it, probably.

* * *

Soon, as Kukai grew up, he forgot all about it.

* * *

**Sorry, that was all I could come up with for now.**

**Plz R&R. I would appreciate some advise.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all, I really, really want to thank tigergirl1211. I thought nobody was reading this, at all.**

**On to the story. Oh, before I begin, ugh, lost my train of thought. *thinking, thinking* *five min. later* Right, I only really have ideas for the basics. Plz give me some ideas for the middle parts. Btw this happens after the anime.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

** "**Wake up sleepy head!" screamed my little sun chara. Hey, my name's Sakura, age twelve. First of all, can you keep a secret? All right, I'll tell you, but promise, SECRET, kay? I'm actually from the future, the 30th century. Now don't go around asking me who's going to win the Olympics, what's the new technology that's going to be devoloped or stuff like that, cause I won't tell you. You see, when Hinamori Amu grows up, she'll be married to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Then, Ikuto will disappear for an unkown reason, leaving Amu heart broken. Later that day, she found out she was pregnant. She named her child Ikuto after his father. She raised him well, but one day died of a heart attack. Ikuto(the child) went mad with grief and became an enemy of mankind, destroying everything in his path. So I'm here to ensure she marries Tadase to prevent that. My older brother Akimitsu and best friend Kazuki are here too.

I remember when I left for here. _Mom was so annoying. First rule of time traveling: never let humans know what will happen in the future unless special circumstances arrive. Second rule: You must not make bounds that you cannot break. If I break any of those rules, I'll have to face S rank punishment. _I shuddered at that thought. I heard it's the worst, eveyone who earned that punishment, never came back.

I put on my uniform. '_Seiyo Middle School huh?'_ I thought,_ 'I wonder if I'll see that person again.' _I walked to school, silently, as I'm fingering my lock. The future form of the Humpty Lock, renamed into Lucky Lock. '_I wonder if he still has the key.' _My thoughts were interrupted by a shiny clover shaped key in the middle of the road. _'That could be the Clover Key!' _Those thoughts went through my head as I saw a car coming and dived for the key. Clutching it, I ran away from the scene as the car honked, swerved, and crashed into a nearby pole. Fumbling with it, I inserted it into my lock that I always were on my neck, no luck. This must be the wrong one. _'But it looks just like it! How could it be wrong? Unless, this is the past version!' _Then it hit me, if this is the past version. Then whoever is the owner of this, must be Hinamori Amu! This just made my year a whole lot easier.

I walked into the school with my charas floating beside me.

**Kukai's POV**

"Bye!" I called.

"Going to see your girlfriend again?" Kaidou, my older brother teased.

"N-no! I'm only going off to school!" I muttered and left, hopping on my skateboard. I hate to admit it, but my face turned tomato red. '_Utau, I wonder what you're doing now._' As I walk, I see a black haired blue eyed girl, waking on the sidewalk. For some unkown reason, when I look at her, it brings a stabbing pain to my mind. Then, I saw it! Amu's missing Humpty Key! Yes! I found it! Just when I'm about to grab it, that girl dived into the road, grabbed Amu's key, and ran. _'Boy is she fast.' _Wait, what am I doing here standing! I've gotta tell Amu!

"Daichi, did you see that?" I asked my chara, who was staring dumbstruck at where she had been only a moment ago.

"Y-yeah. KUKAI! I SENSED SHUGO CHARAS!" Daichi screamed into my year. _'Jeez, what's with that sudden change! And shugo charas? This is big.' _I chara changed with Daichi. After I found out she was a new transfer student, I checked her profile, _Age: 12, Hair:black, eyes:blue, family:older brother, Akimitsu, origin:unkown, place of birth: unkown, date of birth:unknown, previous school:unknown._

I bursted into the Royal Palace and shouted to a very shocked Tadase and Amu,"I found the Dumpty Key! A girl that has shugo charas took it!"

Amu and Tadase stood up and shouted in unison, "You found the key? A girl with shugo charas? Where?"

I laughed a bit at them and flashed my signature grin, "I'll show you." I led them to the profile.

"Unusual, it doesn't have any background information about her at all. How? We're the Guardians, we're supposed to know everything." Tadase muttered to himself. Just then, the bell rang. We panicked and went to class.

"Alright class, there'll be a new transfer student today, introduce yourself." sensei announced to the class. I found myself facing the same girl, her dark blue eyes that draw me in.

**Sakura's POV**

I said boredly, "I'm Kochii Sakura." Suddenly, I saw one of the faces I've been longing to see. '_Kukai' _I smiled to myself.

"Alright Kochii-san, you may sit over there. Between Souma and Hotori." Sensei said and smiled at me, pointing to the empty chair. I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Nice to meet you Kocchi-san, I'm Hotori Tadase, the King's chair of the Guardians." this Hotori guy smiled and offered his hand.

I slapped him and snapped, "Who gave you permission to act all friendly to me?" He looked hurt and said 'Sorry'. The rest of the class went by quickly.

At lunch, when I was about to sit down and have a nice meal, a group of girls walked up. "Kochii, who do you think you are, being mean to our Tadase-kun!" they screamed at me. 'Hmph, shut up' I punched them and sent them flying. After school, I decided it was time to sign up for an afternoon club. There's tons of choices, but I know exactly which one I want. Not the track team, even though I am disguised as a track runner. I just don't want my crazy fans finding out who I am.

I walked over to the soccer field and asked, "Can I play too?" The boys just laughed and said no, what good would a girl do anyways?

Then a few of the boys walked up and said, "Hey, come on now, at least let her try. How about this, if you can beat the captain, HEY KUKAI, COME HERE, then you can join." _Kukai? _I raised an eyebrow. _Seems like he's gotten strong. _I accepted the challenge and changed. My star chara, Yuki offered to change with me, but I refused. The game was off to a good start, until Kukai decided to use his Golden Victory Shot. _So you wanna play tough? Well two can play at that game. _I cranked it up a notch and really started getting into it. At last, the results, I won, 10 to 3! Now I can be on the soccer team!

Some boys came up and congragulated me. They look strangely familiar. _Wait, Akihiro, Hajime, and Mitsuo?_

* * *

**I'm done! I'll just upload these for the sake of it. I really don't care if anyone reads it anymore. I know I kinda suck at spelling, I'll try to check as much as possible.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, YAY! I will try to write as much as I can. May not get much chance to though. Anyways, here's the third chapter. I have no idea how many chapters there's going to be, I just can't wait till I get to write the ending part. I have the perfect idea! I was wondering when I checked my status for this, how in the world do you have more hits than visitors? Is that possible? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's charactors**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

I couldn't believe it! They're here, really, really here!

"Hey Sakura, long time no see!" They screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I MISSED YOU GUYS!" I ended up screaming back at them. I mean, I haven't seen them in what, 7 years. I tackled them to the ground, laughing. I don't normally show the soft side of me, but this is a very special occasion.

**KUKAI'S POV**

_Damn, how in the world did she beat me? I have to practice more. _I watched in amazement as she tackled Akihiro, Hajime, and Mitsuo. She laughed with joy and screamed how badly she missed them. _When did she meet them? Must be childhood friends then. _But when did she act like that? I heard she punched Saaya and her friends, and I know she slapped Tadase when he was trying to be nice. I laughed, she reminds me so much of Amu when she first came!

After she left, they came up to me, "Hey Kukai! Aren't you glad she came back?" they said. _Wait what? I don't know her at all!_

"What? What are you talking about? She is a complete stranger." I was confused now. Really, I never knew her at all. Yet why do I have this feeling that I'm forgetting something whenever I look at her? Help me God, help!

"You mean you don't remember?" Hajime asked, scratching his head, "Have you lost your memory?"

"Dude, you seriously don't remember? Remember when we were 6, and this little girl came to play soccer with us? How we stopped going to play because of our parents, and when we got back, there was a note saying she was moving? Inside was a key, Kukai, THE KEY THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAD US TO HER! Speaking of which, do you have it?" Mitsuo was pratically bursting his lungs now. _That's right, the key. The key that I had forgotten where is had came from and tried to throw away, but I realised, something inside was telling not to throw it away. _I took out the key that I always kept in my pocket and lifted to up. I can't believe it, my best friend?

"Remember now?" Akihiro waved a hand in front of my face."Hello? You're spacing out Kukai." I still don't remember, all that pops into my head is a picture of an empty soccer field and pain. So much pain and defeat.

"Ugh! I don't get this! I'm going home." I sighed and walked home. I hear a faraway voice, like an angel's. I sneak up, and find out, it's Sakura. She sounds like an angel from Heaven, as people gather around to listen, I go to, entranced by her voice.

(put on brave pheonix by Mizuki Nana)

* * *

_What a beautiful voice._ Although I'd never, ever say that in front of Utau of course. *_Ring* _Oh, that's my phone. _Who could be calling me now? _I flipped my phone open. _Oh, it's Utau. Wait, UTAU! She finally texted me!_

_**Hey Kukai-kun. A new ramen shop just opened, wanna go?**_

_**'Sure'**_

_**Kay, I'll meet you in the usual spot. Make sure you're hungry, I won't hold back.**_

_**'Hey, what made you so sure you're gonna win. Besides, you're going down! Be right there!'**_

_Haven't been in a ramen eating competiton with her for a long time. Better prepare myself, I think she's still the big ramen eater. _"Daichi, charactor change please." I flicked Daichi, "Hey, are you listening?"

Daichi snapped out of it. "Huh, oh yeah. Charactor change!" I charged down the sidewalk and stopped at the park where I always see Utau, my girlfiend. _Huh, seems like she's not here yet. Guess I'm too fast. _I started daydreaming about her. Those blonde pigtails that tickle my face, the dark velvet eyes that draws me in, _Utau. _Then she appeared, _Utau, _my angel.

She tackled me to the ground as soon as she saw me, laughing. "KUKAI!" she helped me up, "Come on Kukai! I'm hungry!" She dragged to all the way, it's kinda embarrasing, the sports king being dragges around by a girl.

When we got there and sat down, she ordered a large bowl with extra beef and sauce. "Still the big eater huh?" I teased, I just loved to tease her. "Shut up!" She gave me a light peck on the cheek. I ordered a large bowl as well, but with fish. In the end, I lost after like what, 5 bowls, she ate 6. She's scary when she's hungry. Afterwards, as my punishment, I had to treat her to ice cream. I do not believe how much that girl eats. Can't wait for tomorrow, when Tadase's plan goes into action. We will definitely make Kochii spill the beans.

* * *

**Finally! That took me a long time. . Just a precaution, there's gonna be some songs in the story like the one I just put in. I think that actually putting on the song makes it more effective to imagine the situation.**

**First of all, a suggestion. Those of you who haven't read the Hunger Games, MUST READ IT! Then watch the movie, they're sooooo epic. Anyways, until nect time. Ja ne! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just to make this clear, I won't be uploading one chapter every day. It just so happens this is the weekend so I have more time. When school starts again, it'll be kinda slow. I am in love with quotes now, so there'll be some quotes before I begin, or after. Don't want to read? Fine go ahead and skip, I don't care. I just wanna share some quotes with the rest of mankind. "I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." - Marilyn Monroe. "You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."- Mae West. "Anything is good if it's made of chocolate."- Jo Brand. XD, so true.**

**Apparentsomeone people got the wrong idea. When I say advise, I meant for the other couples, like what they could do when it's their lovey dovey time. If you don't like OCs, then I beg of you, plz don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's charactors. Be nice if I did, but sadly, no.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_The next day..._

**Sakura's POV**

I smile to myself, _what a wonderful day, _I thought to myself as I walked to school. "Listen up students!" The overhead anouncer was on. I do not like that person speaking, whoever it was. "I do not like to say things twice, as you should know. We will be having an Opening Ceramony today, to welcome our new students. Report to the auditorium by 8:00! Now HURRY UP!" _Jeez, he is so persistant. He annoys me. _Hmph, what good would an Opening Ceramony do anyways? Well, I suppose I should go. Hinamori Amu should be in the Guardians. Since they are so well respected, They'll probably introduce themselves. _What naive fools, making their presence known to the world basically. _I put my hair up in my signature pigtails and smiled, _I'll get you for sure, Hinamori Amu. _I walked into the auditorium and sat down in an empty seat. I don't know when, but rumors started spreading about me like a plague. Like _I punched Saaya and sent her to the hospital on life support. _Not that I wouldn't like to do that, trust me, I would love to do that, but I NEVER DID THAT! When I find out just exactly who's been spreading the rumors, they will regret it, badly.

"Hello and welcome to the Opening Ceramony today. I herby welcome you, new students, to Seiyo Middle School. If you've been to Seiyo Elementary last year, you should know that I am the King's Chair, Hotori Tadase." Hotori seemed so formal. All the girls swooned at this. _But __I know your weakness, 'Prince'. Yes, his weakness is the word prince, whenever someone says 'prince', he goes on a king craze, seeking world domination._

Then a _long, purple haired GUY _walked up, "Hey, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. The First Jack's Chair, nice to meet ya'll." He beamed at the girls, some even fainted. Then a blonde haired girl suddenly fired up and tugged Fujisaki away, must be his girlfriend, Rima.

My suspitions were confirmed when she grabbed the mike and yelled furiuosly, glaring at the girls, "He's my boyfriend! I'm the Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima, and don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" Fujisaki then dragged the shouting Rima offstage and backstage. Moments later, she came out looking all happy and cheerful. Then Kukai , Yaya and Amu got up respectivly and introduced themselves, with the girls yelling 'Cool n' Spicy' for Amu. Looks like there's two Jacks, one Fujisaki, one Kukai.

"Guys, we have gathered you guys here for one main reason, to introduce a new Guardian!"Hotori announced. I groaned, don't they have enough members already? I mean, there's two freaking Jacks! "The other Jocker.." another Jocker? You've gotta be joking!" is Kochii Sakura-san!" Hmm, I feel sorry for h-, _w-wait! That's me! No! I can't possibly be the other Jocker! _

"I refuse to join a stupid club called the Guardians who bosses everyone around!" I turned my back and prepared to leave. _Damn me and my big mouth. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Yaya was stubborn enough, "Wait! Yaya wants to know why!" she chased after me, but lost her balance and tripped. My soft, protective side came. I turned around, rushed, and caught her, but not before she bumped her head on one of the chairs.

"Jeez, you're a nuisance. Hurry up!" I snapped, the cold charactor taking over me. I took a crying Yaya by the collar and dragged her outside. "Look, Yaya. Stop crying okay?" I hugged her. Suprised by my sudden change of attitude, she froze."Yaya, everything will be alright. Now let me see that cut." I took out a band-aid and pasted it over the cut." There, all better?" She nodded."Good, now go back!" I turned on my cold charactor again.

**Kukai's POV**

"I refuse to join a stupid club called the Guardians who bosses eveyone around!" Her blue eyes turned icy as she glared at us. _I get it if she hates us and doesn't want to join the Guardians, but that was a bit too harsh. _Yaya however, stayed stubborn and raced after her, tripping over the stairs. Suprisingly, Kochii turned around and caught Yaya. _I've never seen anyone move so fast, such speed. _She dragged Rima outside by the collar, I wonder is she's going to be alright. Later, a happy Yaya and a seriously pissed off Kocchii-san appeared. I wonder what happened. Yaya isn't the only one who wants to know why she wouldn't join the Guardians, we all want to know, but that'll have to wait till later. After the ceramony, we met up in the Royal Palace.

Everyone thought hard, especially Tadase. "I wonder, why won't she join us? Did something bad happen? She seemed so cold."

"Maybe, maybe she's like me! Like when I first came I was using an outside personality!" Amu suggeted.

Tadase agreed,"Could be." But Yaya didn't agree, "No! Yaya thinks, no knows that it wasn't an outside personality! It was one of her real ones! Tadase, Amu-chii, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai must get her to join the Guardians! She has four charas! Yaya say them floating when she gave me this band-aid." Yaya pointed to the now red band-aid covering her cut. _Wait, four charas? That's as much as Amu!_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Ugh, what a disaster of a morning. "Saki!"(nickname) Shouted my angel chara, Kiko, "Saki! I sense X-eggs!" _X-eggs? Why now? Ugh, fine. _"Let's go!" Kiko led me to the X-eggs. There were only one this time, thank goodness. _Alright, I can take care of this quickly and get it over with before anyone finds out about me. _

_The X-egg, or X-xharactor now, clutched it's head, "I can't do it! I can't inheirent the dojo with my miniscule skills!"_ Then, seeing me, turned,"I will kill you! You'll see how good I am!" It formed swords made of pure darkness and threw them at me.

"Let's go Luna! My heart, unlock! Charactor transformation! Sakura Moon!"(link in profile. Hand drawn, black and white, based off of sailor moon)"You worthless person! Do you just give up because you can't do something?" I declared, pointing my finger at the X-chara. "I'll show you how it's done!" Jumping, I clashed my sword with the X-charator's. However, the X-chara wouldn't give up and threw even bigger swords, now I'm really pissed off. "Negative heart, lock on! Open Heart!"

**Kukai's POV**

"I hate to interrupt this discussion, but I sense X-eggs." Amu declared. _Oh great, X-eggs. _"Well? Let's go!"

We all transformed, it felt so good to transform again. I can feel the power flowing through me."My heart, unlock! Charactor transformation! Amulet Heart! Sky Jack! Clown Drop! Platinum Royal! Dear Baby! Beat Jumper!" Amu led us to where she thought the X-eggs were. Soon, we were engulfed by a blinding white light like the one the Humpty Lock gave off. Someone yelled ,"My heart unlock! Charactor transformation, Sakura Moon!" When the light absided, we found Kochii san who charator transformed, with three other charas floating. _So Yaya was right, she really did have four charas. Who knew she could transform anyways, and is that the Humpty Lock I see around her neck? _Everyone else seemed to notice the lock on her chest and turned around to see if Amu's is still there.

Amu, as clueless as usual."What're you guys staring at? Do I have something on my face?" I sighed and shook my head, _once clueless, always clueless huh Amu? _*classic anime fall* I pointed to the lock on Kochii's chest. Amu's eyes widened in shock, that lock has the same look, it gave her the same powers as the Humpty lock!

* * *

**That's all, I'm feeling a bit down so no more. Now... QUOTES TIME! "A man paints with his brains and not with his hands."-_Michelangelo, "_Here's all you have to know about men and women: women are crazy, men are stupid. And the main reason women are crazy is that men are stupid_." ― George Carlin, "Good friends are like stars, you don't always see them, but you know they're there." , "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."-Dr. Seuss, "To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all." -Oscar Wilde._**

**_I'm sorry for having wasted 5 minutes of your time to red that(if you even read it). I have to say one thing, men are lazy. Ok, Yoi shūmatsu o!(have a good weekend!) _**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ugh! I hate school! Teachers pounding me with homework and projects! :( Babbit2, I'll try to write, not doing so well though. Sooo, bored, and here's another random story that I will be updating once or twice a week. Just in case you didn't know, I have an annoying tendency to make one chapter have more words than the previous one. I am stuck in a writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or it's charactors.**

* * *

**Chapter...(Who knows what? I don't keep track, it's been a while)**

**Kukai's POV still**

"Negative heart, lock on!" I heard her shout, "Open heart!" in a brilliant flash, where an X-eggs stood a second ago, was replaced by a pure white heart's egg. Her power was truly amazing.

Tadase stood, up, brushed dirt of, _acting all king like, as usual, _and said, "So you have shugo charas and you can transform."

**Saki/Sakura(I've decided to call her Saki so it's shorter)'s POV**

_Phew, glad that's over with, now I_-"So you have shugo charas and you can transform." _No! I've been found! How can that be? _I turned around, and standing RIGHT BEHIND ME are the Guardians, all dressed and ready for battle, but I beat them there. My faced turned a flaming shade of red, I normally don't like to be found in a situation like this, at all, even in the future.

Before I knew it, I was being tackled by Yaya, which did not feel good. "Yaya is so glad, you have shugo charas too!" I heaved Yaya off of me, "Yea, what about it?"

"I'd like you to join the Guardians please." Tadase asked, smiling at me, "You're one of us now." "I guess I've got no choice now that I've been found out huh?" I teased them, "You know, joining the Guardians doesn't actually sound like a bad idea right now."

**Rima's POV**

I cluchted my boyfriend, Nagihiko's arm as we walked down the cobblestone sidewalk. He had promised me a date today, and I know just what to do. Kusukusu and Rhythym are also out on a date, I'm happy for them, those two look sooo cute together, especially with Kusukusu making Rhythym's face into funny ones. I can never get enough of that. Suddebly, I felt Nagi's arm slip from my grasp lightly, I look up at him. He looks so good today, I've missed seeing him in normal clothe, well, normal _boy _clothes to be exact. He dressed up as a girl, Nadeshiko before I came, and apparently Amu still doesn't know it. Amu, I remember when I used to be jealous. Those were the fun times. As I'm thinking, I felt something soft and warm on my hand, looking down, I see it's Nagi's hand. I smile and clutch his harder. "By the way, Rima-chan, where're we going anyways?" he asked, not even questioning the evil look on my face. "You'll see when we get there, kay?" I'm actually planning on him getting me the newest manga that came out, I saw the previews, and I love it, so hilarious!

**Nagihiko's POV**

I put on a simple shirt, jacket, and shorts. I promised my girlfriend, Rima, a date today, I wonder where we're going this time. I walk out the door and starts in the direction of Rima's house. I ran there, unable to contol the urge to see her again. Turns out I was late and she had been waiting for me for ten minutes. "Sorry Rima-chan."

"I'll forgive you, but as your punishment, you'll have to go wherever I want." Her eyes got this evil gleam, _uh oh, hope that doesn't mean what I think it means. _She attached herself to my arm as we walked, I looked at her,_ so cute. _I gently slip my hand from hers, instead I place it on her hand and basked in the warmness. I dared to ask out of curiousity, "By the way Rima-chan, where're we going anyways?" "You'll see when we get there," she whispered in my ear. Rima dragged me over to a comic books store, _oh great. _I sighed inwardly, she's probably going to make me look at gags and mangas with her. Well, I guess it can't be helped, after all, that's who she is. "Nagi? Can you get me that manga over there?" Rima looked up at me with those puppy-dog eyes, I sighed, besides, how can I resist those golden honey colored eyes? I walked over to the isle and picked up the manga to see what it was about. _Lucky Star _I read, I opened it and flipped the first few pages-*classic anime fall* _S-she likes this? __Oh well, _I sighed and took out my wallet, "How much?" I asked the clerk at the front desk, "Never mind, I really don't want to know." She rang it up, I gave her my wallet," Just pay." We sat down in silence for a while on a nearby park bench and watched as people played peacefully and carelessly.

"You know, Nagi, I'm glad Sakura-san has decided to join the Guardians, I can't wait to see what kind of powers she has. This is going to be an interesting year, definetely." She said, breaking the wall of silence. "Yea," I agreed, "I think so too. Now if you're done, let's go, your mom'll be furious." She closed her book-sorry manga-and leaned towards me. My mind suddenly went blank, I realized this feeling, _oh my god! Rima's kissing me! _I gripped her striped white dress and pulled her tighter, lost in my own thoughts and feelings.

**Saki's POV**

I stepped carefully through the front door, "I'm home!"

"Oh hey! Welcome home! I was just thinking up some songs!" That's my big brother, Akimitsu, he's a singer here.

"Again? Don't you have enough?"

"No. Hey guess what? I met this musician today, her name's Utau, you wouldn't believe her singing!" _Wait, Utau? Isn't that- oh never mind._

"Nice..." I pitched my schoolbag on the table, kicked off my shoes, went into my room and flopped on my bed, but not before changing into a pair of more comfortble clothes. I lay there staring at the ceiling tiled like the night sky, deep in thought.

_"Mom!" A little girl sobbed, her black hair falling down and covering her face like a curtain, "Don't go please, I need you!" Her mother raised her hand to stroke the girl's face one last time before dying._

_The girl stood slowly, "I will get revenge Ikuto Jr. Do you hear me? I will avenge Mother one day, just you wait! You'll go to hell for that!"_

I realized the girl's me, that's when Mother died. I held up my hands and inspected them. They've changed a lot since that day, and so have I. Tears started swelling in my eyes, Unable to contol myself, I started sobbing, sobbing for what seemed like eternity.

With a start, I wake up. _Oh, it's just a dream. Those old memoried. _I shudder to think about it and glanced at my cake clock(yes a clock that's shaped and looks like a cake, I like cake okay?). It read 7:00 a.m. _Ah! How long have I been sleeping! And I'm still wearing my uniform too! Oh well, convenient, now I don't have to waste time._ "Good morning Saki." Sora rubbed her honey colored eyes, "You've been out since yesterday afternoon, you okay?" "Ye-yea, I'm fine, j-just a bad dream." I whispered.

I ran to school due to the fact that I woke up late and ended up running in a moment after the bell rang, thankfully no one noticed. At my locker, I found a mysterious egg sticky-note that said _Meet us in the Royal Palace after school, we have your new uniform -The Guardians _Oh great, I really don't want a new uniform! After school I sighed and prepared myself, I walked to the Royal Palace.

"WELCOME!" I was greeted by a chorus of voices so loud that it made me take a step back and fall down. "Huh?" I'm confused, what's this for I wonder.

Tadase prensented mt Guardian's uniform(they have actual uniforms)"Welcome to the Guardians, Kochii-san!" "Thanks!" I beamed at them.

"Now, introduce yourself."

"Aww, do I have to? I don't want to!"

"You have to, come on."

"Okay, my name is Kochii Sakura, nice to meet you and all that crap, blah blah blah. These are my charas, Sora, Luna, Kiko, and Yuki."

"Hey! That was a bad introduction!" Kukai interuppted. I shrugged and sat down.

**Normal POV**

Sora, being the chatty one, flew over to Kukai, Tadase, and Amu, "Don't worry about her, she may seem cold, but there's a nice side to her! Oh! How rude of me, I'm Sora, her sun chara! I was born form her more childish side. She acts a lot like you Yaya when she's like that! A sweets glutton!" Yaya's eyes lit up and said, "Really? She's like me?" Kuaki and Tadase found that hard to believe. Sora, not noticing the interuption, rambled on, "That's Luna, she's Saki's moon chara, born form her cold side! That's Kiko, her star chara, born form her normal side! And that's Yuki!" The Guardians' shugo charas introduced themselves as well.

Sakura came over and dragged Sora off, "Don't go blabbing Sora."

They all sat down and Tadase announced this meeting officially started. Sakura had been waiting for this moment, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a clover shaped key, "I believe this is yours Amu." Everyone went bug eyed, Kukai looked like his eyes would pop out of his socket entirely! Amu couldn't believe her eyes! She rubbed it a few times and reached out to touch the key, after she was sure it's real, she took it and gingerly placed it on her neck where it belonged. The Dumpty Key that she lost! There it is!

* * *

**That's all... I can't come up with anymore as of right now. Please Review. :) School is a pain, can't wait till summer vacation! Oh, If you have any idea how to draw proper anime hands, leave me a message, I kinda need help.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I try my best to write, but I ABSOLUTLY HATE, no DESPISE is the right word actually, TRYING TO WRITE ON MY IPOD! I'm still making one chapter longer than the previous! O.O WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH ME? I have to slap myself and say, No, it doesn't matter how many words there are. But I still end up doing it! Summer, why do you have to be so far away? *sniff* Yea, personal note to you, I tend to jump from one topic to another in the blink of an eye soo... try to understand if I don't always make sense to you. I read over my previous chapters, and I honestly have no idea why you guys(well some) liked them! Horrible... Anyways, on the bright side, here's another chapter! Before I do that, when I read over my previous chapters, something didn't make sense. Her mom died after the prologue happened, so she was still alive when Sakura first traveled to the past. Sakura is a slightly famous(because she's new) track runner trying out for the Olympics, nobody at school knows who she is because when she is in public, she wears blue contacts, real eye color, gray. In public, her hair is seemingly 'shorter'.**

* * *

**Chapter 5... I think, maybe, I hope (correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Saki's POV still**

"I-is this really it?" Amu murmured silently. I smiled inwardly as Amu fingered the key, "Where did you find it? I-we've been looking all over for it."

Upon hearing this, my face started getting hot and sweaty, _I need to lie my way out of this, but-. _"I uh, found it on the street and I picked it up. I heard about the Dumpty Key, er, so I wanted to return it." I swallowed my doubts at the last moment, but I really need to polish up on lying. Also, I don't think Amu was very convinced, and the way Kukai's looking at me, I'd say he saw right through that little pitiful lie too. Shame.

"Putting that aside, we have more important matters to discuss. Why do you have a lock that looks and shaped exactly like the Humpty Lock? On top of that, why does it give you the same power it gives me?" Tadase prompted, _jeez! Lighten down Tadase! _I took a deep breath, okay, I need to act better this time, I thought about the distant future, the ruins, and most of all, Mother. At that moment, I knew I could do it, I felt the familiar rush inside me whenever I usually told a lie, "I don't know how it got there, just that it was there, just there when I woke up one day. My charas were with it." Fortunatly for me, they bought this, I saw Tadase's shoulders relax.

"Hey, Kochii-san? How are you able to run so fast?" Kukai seemed strangely a little _too _innocent when he said that, with that puppy dog face and all. _This is the perfect chance to make my disguise stronger, _I thought. "Well, I'm a track runner..."I trailed off, noticing everyone's surprised face, "What? Girls can be a track runner too! I'm actually trying out for the Olympics, wanna see my race on Saturday?" Tadase took a step back and raised his arms in front of his face and said, "Now now, I didn't mean it that way. Of course we'll go see your race too." I mumbled a bit to my self and reluctantly sat down. Tadase continued a lecture that was apparently from yesterday, I however, was busy with my own thoughts. At the end, I decided to call it a day, "Cya guys."

_Saturday time..._

In the changing room, I put my long black hair up into a high ponytail and took off my blue contacts, revealing my natural gray eyes. I smiled at myself in the mirror, I'm finally me again. _I wonder how they'll react, I can't wait to see their faces. I have a fake name for when I'm competing, it's Jeanne Evans, cute don't you think?_ *Knock* "I'm changing for goodness sakes!" I called to the door and thought, _somebody's impatient today. _I changed into my uniform and pinned my assigned number to the front and back, 13. I walked outside and asked my best friend "What do you think?"

Kasuki frowned and said, "Hmm I don't know. A little ugly I suppose." He smirked at me.

"Hey! Meanie! Get back here you! You can't outrun me!" I chased after him and, as always, caught up to him. I dragged him by the collar.

"Hey! That hurts! Let me go!" I gotta admit, it's kinda funny to see him wriggle in frustration and to see him plead.

"Only if you apologize."

"Fine, I'm sorry." He had thee nerve to roll his eyes! Looks like I'm not strangling him hard enough, I tightened my grip.

"Oww! Fine, I'M SORRY NOW LET ME GO BEFORE YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS FIND OUT I'M HERE!" Satisfied I let go. He fell down on the ground hard and rubbed his sore neck, gasping while cursing at my strong hold. One might wonder how he does so many things as once, he just does it. Once he ate lunch, constantly changed channels on the Pixel (TV, I came up with that random name), dribbled a soccer ball, read a book, and talking all at the same time just to prove that he can do many things at once. Incredible, that's all I have to say about that, incredible, almost non-human.

The announcer announced the start of the race. I stretched and walked over to the starting line. To my horror, the Guardians were nowhere to be found as I scanned through the mass of swirling banneres, flags, _popcorn, _and people. My eyes caught something shiny in the middle of the crowd, Amu's lock! _There they are!_ I breathed a sigh of relief, so they had decided to watched this race after all. "Ready!" called the guy, I took my position, "Remember, this is the final diciding race or the Olympics! So whoever wins this represents Japan! We haven't had a win in a long time, so run people..." I took his boring speech as an opportunity to check out the competition. I saw a couple of big burly guys and some muscly woman, I immediatly realized that I'm the skinniest, again. "Set!" came the cry, "Go!" And just like that, I took off.

It was amazing, the moment I took off, I felt fresh breezes of air rush past me. One moment I was crouching down, ready to go, the next I was running, running far away. It was supposed to be a 5 mile race, but I whipped my head around and saw that I already passed the half mile mark. I need to lighten down a bit, too fast, too suspicious. Suddenly, I felt a harsh push behind me and I stumbled, having lost my balance. *Smack* I fell to the ground, the breath knocked clean out of me. I stood up and inspected myself for injuries. _A bloody hand, and scratches on my face, but other than that, no problem, not too bad. _I forced my bloody hands on the ground and pushed myself up. Looking up, I've already fallen to last place. Furious, I put on a fresh burst of speed, catching and passing every single contestant until I was back in the lead, careful to watch my back this time. I was in the lead again, and I'm going to stay that way, I don't care if I seemed to have inhuman speed right now, or that I had already done 4 miles in 14 minutes. The way I am now, no one can stop me, not now, not ever. I charged into the finish line and leaped to the first place spot. This was greeted by a lot of open mouthes, silence, and then cheers when the timer announced my time, 16 min. 24 sec.

When the race was over, I walked up to the Guardians with my trophy and said, "I won! I won first place!" They stared at me, "Excuse me Miss Evans, but do we know you?" I smacked my forhead, _Of course, they can't recognize me! _So I asked them, "Recognize me Kukai? Amu? Hotori-san, or should I say King?" Amu was the first to snap out of it, "Sa-Sakura?"

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there! Cliffhanger! MUAHHAHAHAHA! *Evil grin* I made this chapter short on purpose just to prove I can do one chapter without making it longer than the previous! I have finally done it, finally! Now book suggestion time! Just kidding, er no I'm not, feel free to skip this part. Matched and Crossed, Walls Within Walls, Bridge to Neverland. That's it, for now. Hehehe. Rate and review plz! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**More chapters! I wonder how many chapters I'm going to write, hmm... A lot, so be ready![I know, I know, don't make it too long, yaddi yadda] (random subject hopping time) It's Saturday! I'm free from school for two days, why can't we do to school on Saturday and Sunday and no school on mon, tues, wed, thurs, and fri? [I don't care if it helps you!] Last chapter I succesfully somepleted a shorter chapter, hooray! Yes I know, I'm shouting a lot. But it's fun to shout! Weekends are fun, except for the fact that I left my homework at school, now I can't get it signed and gonna get bad grade. :( [I know it's my fault don't rub it in]Ugh! I hate old fashion worded poems, they confuse me... . Anyways, it's story time, I am having really really major trouble on what to write, at this rate, it may take a year or longer to finish this. O.O What to do, oh nvm, I shouldn't interrupt story time [Sorry teacher(yea right)]. Really sorry for the super slow update but I really can't think of anything to write at this point, my mind just goes blank. Anyone know anygood poems that I can write something about it? [Ow! Sorry sorry, I won't get help for my homework. Sheesh.] Wow I can't believe I wrote so much in the beginning... (I just looked at the word counter, it read 198 words) Ok, now it's officially story time. *takes baseball bat and smashes through the line break* [Ugh! It is not real! Get over it! So stop saying poor thing! Ow! I'll get you for that] *an hour later* [Hey! How're you doing? I'm her sis btw, and no I'm not younger, I'm older than her by a few years. Ah! What was that for? Fine I'm older than her by a lot of years. No you will not bite me again, I will tell M-] [Sheesh stay away from my computer! I'll bite you again, now LET ME GET ON WITH THE STORY!] (Sorry, it's been a pain in the neck since she graduated from college)**

**Disclaimer(you didn't really think I'd just go ahead with the story did you?) : I do not, DO NOT own Shugo Chara[Yes yes I told them you can be quiet now] (by the way []=talking to my sister and ()=my personal notes)**

* * *

**Chapter Six [See I told you I would remember]**

(crap, where did I leave off last time? *goes to check* Right, back)

[Hey just to let you know before she bites me again, I helped with this story idea so I deserve some credit too. I also came up with all-Eek! Fine some-of the names and Help!]

[Ugh! Guys I'm soo sorry for my sis, she tends to grab-Ok! Wrestle-the keyboard and mouse away from me so you'll be seeing a few interruptions from here on out]

I smirked, "So, figured it out haven't you? Amu, don't stand there like a statue, knock them sense into the rest of the Guardians please." Deep inside, I really didn't want Amu to unfreeze them, because they seriously look like fish with their mouths hanging open like that, it's absolutely hilarious. Now I wish I had a camera with me to record their faces, unfortunatly I don't just happen to bring a camera everywhere. Amu finally got them to respond after a few slaps, punches-delivered by me-and also kicks-also done by me. A bunch of fish statue people, just add soft punches and kicks, they instantly comes to life. Kukai looked at me and fainted. _Oh dear, do all people react that way? Wait no, the others aren't doing it so it's okay._ I bent down and shook Kukai, he opened his eyes, "Sa-Sakura y-you..." "Yea, I am. Surprised?" I finished the question for him.

"I never thought, Miss Evans."

"Hey! My name's not Ms. Evans! It's Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!" I playfully pounded him with my fists, he put his hand up to protect himself, ducked, and ran. "Hey! Kukai! Get your ass back here!" I chased him around all the way into the thick patch of forest behind the track. I was about to tackle him when a sound exploded in the distance and I heard lots of people shouting and a _horrible _screeching-sorry singing-sound. Ahead of me Kukai slowed down as well, "Why are you sl-Oh, wait is that _another _X-egg?" I sighed and told him yes it is and urged him to hurry up and transform as I've already transformed while he was talking. (link in profile Sakura Star, mermaid melody outfit) _Ugh! He takes sooo long to trasform! _I dragged him while trailing light behind us, we ran to the X-egg and found the other Guardians trying to battle it, of course, they were closer. The X-egg was well... how to put it... weird let's say, it had _electric cords? broken piano keys? _volleyballs, and _oh crap KNITTING NEEDLES! _This is officially the weirdist one I've ever seen, and trust me, I've seen _plenty _of very weird X-eggs-snakes, _yaoi, _jackhammers, grape vines, and etc. Amu caught my eye and nodded, in unison we shouted, "Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!" Exept mine went something like this, "Negative Heart Lock On! Perfect Harmony!" (p.s. imagine giant speakers surrounding her and making heart shaped thing like Amu's hands k?)

I ginned and high fived Amu, "Nice!" For some weird reason, I began to laugh, soon Amu joined in, and Rima, then Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, and finally Yaya. "H-hey, what are we laughing about anyways?" Amu inquired. I shrugged and burst into a fresh fit of laughter, leaning against Rima for support. Then I noticed the people were starting to get up, I froze, _uh oh. _I poked Tadase until he noticed it, and he motioned for everyone to run. We got away alright, but I think just a few of them saw us, mostly little kids, or adults still with heart's eggs.

I ran home still with a giddy feeling in my stomach, _ah crap! I almost forgot! Amu and Tadase! _I turned around and ran to Amu's house with a devil's expression, oh this was going to be fun alright. I asked Sora and Kiko to go to Tadase's house and do a _little something with his phone for me. _Hehehe.

* * *

**Yep! That's it! [I know it's kinda a cliffhanger, I did that on purpose] I wonder what happens next, and please don't hate me if I draw bad. [Oh whatever bragger, you can't draw any better than me idiot] Ugh, I can't think of things to write! I may just cut the chapter numbers short instead and make this story fast. [not all fanfictions have to be as long as a book you know!] _daredemo naku kimi no tame ni deriku koto, boku wa omou boku wa negau massugu ni. _[Ow! Fine I get it, I'll stop singing] Anyways... Bye I guess [WHO IS TELLING THE STORY HERE? THAT'S RIGHT ME. SO SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THAT, BLAH BLAH BLAH!] *Crash* *Bang* [There we go, that takes care of her, and I'm sorry if you guys liked her and all that crap, but she's a major pain in the neck] I was a tiny bit mad there, but I let my anger out, on her... AH! MOM COMING! MUST HIDE HER? BUT HERE? *panics* *stuff her in closet* She'll wake up soon enough, uh maybe... Hehe, BYE! *escapes***


	8. Amu and Tadase's DATE?

**Oh my god! I can't believe it! Summer vacation is almost over! *sniff* Where did my vacation go? I was on vacation so I'm satisfied, sorta. My grandparents have a habit of stuffing me untill I explode... And my sister is gone soo... well... without her I can't find inspiration even though she annoys the crap outta me. I'm even forced to study, summer vacation... sigh. Am I the only kid who hates weekends and looks forward to school? Ugh, bored. Ahhh! I can't focous! All I can think about is to watch anime all day... I even forgot the chapter number and where I left off, my head hurts too much... And I'm dizzy, and I've got a stomachache, and- okay shut up my other self, don't be a wimp. Bu-. I SAID SHUT UP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Y-yes ma'am.**

**Well what did you expect? It's been a few months that I was too lazy. ^_^ Oh I'm blabbing again aren't I? Well on to the- oh wait the disclaimer, almost forgot the disclaimer, bad bad me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's charactors, or the Charas**

* * *

**Chapter What? Oh right, Amu and Tadase's DATE?**

**Normal Pov (I didn't feel like making Saki spy on them)**

It was a wonderful morning, the sun's shining, the birds are chirping, and Amu is SLEEPING WHEN IT'S 10 AM!

"Amu~! It's time to wake up!" Ran, her pink chara sanged. Still getting no response from the sleeping girl, Ran shouted, "Amu! Hurry up or you'll be late for the da-"

"What~?"

"Amu-chi! You're awake!"

"Huh, wha? What happened? What time is it?" Amu looked at a phone and saw the message: there has been a reply to your message from Kingoftheworld ,"I don't remeber this at all... what is this?" She scrolled down the page

_Hey Amu?_

_Y-Yea Tadase-kun?_

_U-Um well, are you free tomorrow?_

_Yes why?_

_I-I was well wondering if you would like to go to the amusement with me?_

_Re-Really? You're asking me? S-sure I'll go._

_Ok, then I'll come pick you up at 12._

Amu's face turned as red as a tomato in an instant, "Wha-Wha! Ran! Su! Miki! Dia! When did I ever type this! thi-this, and on top of that! He asked me out for a d-date!" Her charas quickly tried to mask their nervousness, "But Amu-chi! You typed it last night remember? Or were you sleep walking again?"

"I was sleepwalking? Oh no! I should cancel this and apologize to Tadase-kun!"

"Amu-chi! You already answered it, so why not go anyways? Come on, I've got the perfect outfit for you." Miki changed Amu into a cute pink ruffled sleevless dress with a black jacket, along with a pair of matching sandels as well. Amu protested, well stuttered, about the date as her charas were somehow able to drag her down the stairs and out the door.

_At Tadase's place..._

Kiseki tried his best to cheer Tadase up."Come on! You've already asked her! A king doesn't chicken out on something like a date, have confidence Tadase!"

"Bu-but I was sleepwalking! (both of them sleepwalking? nah, just that my plan succeeded, thanks charas!)" Tadase protested angrily. "Sleepwalking doesn't count!"

"Oh be a man! You know you really want this."

"Well yeah but-"

"It doesn't matter if you're sleepwalking or not! What matters is that you are finally going on an official date with the girl of your dreams! NOW BE A MAN!"

"Y-yes sir..."

Kiseki forced Tadase into something "appropriate"for the date as he called it, he then proceeded to force Tadase to meet up with Amu. Tadase flushed and silently went along.

_12o'clock~ you know what that means! date time! ^_^_

Amu looked at her watch nervously and a little impatiently, it was now 12 and Tadase was nowhere to be seen. Amy started worrying, _what if he knew I sleepwalked and was just teasing me about the whole date? _A few minutes later, Tadase showed up and Amu breathed a sigh of relief. _So he wasn't making fun of m- Wait! This means da-date! _When Tadase saw Amu, he flushed and turned his back to her while Amu did the same.

Amu was the first to break this _very _awkward silence, "U-Um... Tadase-kun?"

"Y-Yes Hinamori-san? Um well, let's go shall we?" He took a deep breath, turned around, and offered his hand to the blushing Amu.

"Y-Yea, let's go." She took his outstretched hand and they took off.

At the amusement park, when Tadase insisted on buying the tickets, drinks, and snacks, Amu blushed even redder, if that was even possible.

"Where do you want to go first Hinamori-san?"

"Um... huh? What's that long line for? Let's go check it out!"

_Later..._

"I-I feel sick, I'm never going on tha-" Amu groaned and fell on a bench.

"Ye-Yea." Tadase agreed and almost threw up, "Ho-hold on a minute, need BATHROOM." While Tadase ran to the men's room and threw up, Amu fainted on the bench. Soon after, Tadase came back to find Amu asleep on the bench, he smiled and gently stroked the girl's face as he thought of the thing that happened just a while ago.

_Flashback_

_"Let's go check that out!" Amu yelled and dragged Tadase over to the line of people, there they waited for a whole 3 hours while listening to them talk about this ride._

_"Hey hey did you hear? I hear this is the extreme thrill ride, ride once and you'll fall in love with it!"_

_"Yea yea I heard from my friend who rode it, she rode it ten times already, too bad you have to wait so long"_

_Amu's ears acought the words thrill ride and gulped, "Excuse me but what ride kind of a ride is this?"_

_"A jetcoaster! They say it goes so fast that water flows sideways!"_

_"Tadase-kun, I think we'd better get out of here." Someone called next and dragged the couple onto the coaster. Too late, Amu thought, here comes hell. She closed her eyes and waited for the coaster to start, after a long time, she opened her eyes and found that they were at the top of a hill so high that it was like above the clouds. When the coaster went down, she screamed and attached herself to the safety bar and Tadase's arm. She was too busy paniking about the ride that she didn't notice that Tadase was blushing furiously. The more the jetcoaster rocked back and force with amazing speed, even upside down, the more she squeezed Tadase, which cause him to turn even redder and hotter. At the end, just when she was about to throw up, the coaster slowed down and skidded to a stop at the exit. She got out shakily and STILL not noticing she was still grabbing Tadase, pulled him out and stumbled to the exit. "Thank you for your cooperation, would you like to ride again with your boyfriend?" one attendent asked the trembling Amu. "N-No thank you, and what boy-BOYFRIEND?" She exclaimed. "Why the one you're holding onto of course, isn't he your boyfriend?" the attendent looked quizzily at the two lovebirds. Amu looked at Tadase and quickly released him, blushing redder than Tadase. "N-No, he's just, err, a friend, y-yea that's all, a friend." She grabbed Tadase and ran away. "S-Sorry Tadase-kun abut that, I really didn't mean it." "I-It's okay."_

_End of Flashback_

The rest of the trip went by smoothly, or at least better than the jetcoaster incident. After that incident, they always made sure to check out the rides first, well execpt for that haunted house time.

At the end of the day, they decided to ride the ferris wheel before going home so they can see the beautiful sunset together. When they got to the top, Amu peered excitedly out of the window. "Wow! Hey Tadase-kun, come look at this sunset! It's so pretty!" _Not as pretty as you, Tadase thought._ Amu sat back down beside Tadase and he held her hand all the way home which caused Amu's face to blend in with the setting sun outside.

* * *

**I'm a done! How did ya like that? It would've been sooo cute to see them like that! Eep! Oh my god! I have a plan for them at Christmas! Hehe not telling you but a small hint which might just give it all away but oh well, it's mistletoe! Get it? Well seeya next time! Did I improve on my spelling and grammer ths time? Anyways plz Rate and Review!**


	9. The Older brother and Kukai

**Hmm what should I write about today? Well It's probably about time I properly introduce her brother. Please welcome the older Kochii brother! Akimitsu, by the way, who gave you that name? It's weird, oh wait I did, hehehe. Anyways enough about that name... He's a bit well, overprotective. You'll really see how in this chapter. Hooray accomplishment! I remebered what chapter I'm writing today! It's chapter... err... Ahh! Chapter eight! This will be fun~! Question, anyone know any good anime about idols? I've been obsessed with them lately, like Lemon Angels, Kirarin Revolution, and I'm watching LilPri, don't call me weird okay? Did you like yesterday's date? They are soo cute! Anyways do the disclaimer my other self. _Why do I have to?_ Be...cause...I...said...so...O-K-A-Y? _Eep! Yes I got it._ That's a good girl, btw if you're wondering I got into a fight with myself so... Anyways do the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: We/I do not own Shugo Chara**_

_**You're still an idoit you know. **_**Starting the fight again~? _Help? Anyone?_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Normal POV**

Saki hummed as she skipped up to the Guardians with a huge dazzling smile on her face. She had just gotten the news yesterday about Amu and Tadase's date, also another suprise. "Hi!" she greeted the Guardians happily. They knew the instant that she came up to them that she wasn't acting like herself. She had just passed Saaya who stuck out her tongue at Saki, but Saki just smiled at her as she continued to make her way toward the Guardians. Normally in this situation, Saaya would've been running away and hiding from her. Saki would've been looking for Saaya with a scary forced smile on, whistling.

"U-Um Sakura, is s-something the matter?" Kukai prompted, scared of making Sakura flame. "Oh, I've been looking for you guys!~" She sangsonged with that smile of hers. They all gulped and thought, _here it comes, I think the quickest escape route is through the maze. _"Would you guys come to a party today at my house?"

They jawdropped, "Wha-?"

"Please?" She said putting on her scary smile now.

Kukai timidly stepped forward and said, "Sure bu-"

"Okay then See you at 6! And don't be l-a-t-e~!"(Oh dear, can you imagine what she meant?)

**Saki's POV**

*Ding Dong*

_Oh that must be them! They're here already! _I hopped downstairs and opened the door, "Hey guys! Glad you could make it. Come in and welsome to my hou-" I trailed of, we all felt it, a scary monstrous aura of energy emitting from a dark shadow with red eyes behind me, which was of course coming from my overprotective older brother, Akimitsu, but... uh oh... the boys don't know about that. He tried to punch the boys, Kukai saw it coming and doged, but Tadase wasn't so lucky. _Well, this is going to be bad if that idoit Kukai starts picking a fight with my brother, especially for Kukai, Aki will send him to the hospital if he gets serious. _"H-Hey Kukai! Stop fighting him and move back!"

"Stay back Sakura, I can take care of this bad guy."

"Bu-But this isn't-"

"Stay out of this" Aki growled. I gulped and pushed Kukai back a few steps and stood back far away from them, good thing Nagihiko was Nadeshiko today, Aki ignored the girls. _Geez, sometimes I'm grateful for him protecting me, but at times like this, he's as annoying as hell. He wouldn't stop untill every boy was at least 3 meters away from me. _

Well let's just say, I exploded, "Guys stop fighting! This-is-a-P-A-R-T-Y! Now, let's get ALONG!" They both stopped fighting and muttered _Sorry. _"That's better," I said putting on my fake smile, "guys, this person is my older brother Akimitsu, Aki, these are my friends the Guardians."

"WHAT? TH-THAT'S YOUR- what's with him? He's like a monster!" Kukai emphasized the word _monster _and directed it at Aki.

Aki fumed, "Why you little-"

"All right! NOW WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STOP FIGHTING! He's my very overprotective older brother, let's say-" I started.

"Rules, 1: no boys within 3 feet of Sakura!" He cut me off, I glared at him with a I'll kill you later for interupting look, he backed down and let me finish.

"Now, as long as you follow that, he'll be nice!" I explained showing him a now warm Aki since Kukai backed away. But Kukai still wasn't satisfied that Aki had wanted to kill him, so he retorted, "You're Sakura's brother? No wonder, you're ill-tempered too." "WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY?" _Oh crap they're fighting again, maybe bringing Kukai here was a bad move, mental note to self, never let Kukai and Aki-onii-san meet again. _"See? You two are so ill-tempered, almost like twins!" I fired at this, _that little brat should've listened when I said not to fight, _"SAY THAT AGAIN?" Aki and I shouted at the same time, "DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM/HER!"

"See? They're anger faces are exactly the same! It's soo hila-" I cut off his sentence with a flying kick. He clutched his hurting stomach and begged, "O-Okay! I apologize! I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again!" I forgave him, I turned and saw that the rest of the Guardians were staring jawdropping like fish again.

I smiled and said, "Just follow his rules, now let's get this party started!"

"Yea!", they exclaimed, but stopped, "wait what is this party for?"

Aki and me anime falled to the ground, "Don't you watch the TV or listen to the news or read newspapers or something!" they all shook their heads.

"Well I'm in the finals for the person that will represent Japan for the Olympics!" I announced happily! Tadase came over to congradulate me and pat me on the back when he noticed onii-san's glare and shrank away. I swear, onii-san's eyes could literally kill a boy who acyually dared to touch me!

_Later, it's Karaoke time! My favorite! Even though I can't sing well_

I yelled into the microphone so loud that my ears started to ring, "'Kay! I'm singing!"

Li_ttle Princess_

I finished to a loud round of applause, relieved, I collapsed on the couch and muttered, "My ears are still ringing, Aki, why did you turn up the volume that loud? You know that I have sensitive ears..."

Aki smiled and stroked my face, "Well it's late now, you guys can go home, I'll take care of her."

Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Rima left. Kukai was the last to leave, he stopped at the door, turned around, and apologized to Aki, "I-I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I realize now that you're a good brother." He exchanged a smile with Onii-san, it's good that those two are on good terms for now.

* * *

**I just felt like a short drabble, did you like it? _Aww soo sweet, they made up in the end!~ _Oh just shut up you. _But I'm you-desu! _Wh-WHEN DID YOU PICK UP THAT -DESU HABIT? **_**Just now-desu~. **_**Ahh! My head, Stop it with that desu thingy. _But I can't it's stuck! _Permanently? _Hai-desu. _You are just getting more and more annoying. _Arigatō-desu. _THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT! Ugh, I hate her, I meea, myself, I mean my other self, AHH! I will go and heal my mind and hopefullt make peace with myself. _Aww thank you-desu. _**


	10. Very bad flan

**Wahh, I haven't wrote anything for the past two months, and these days I'm writing like crazy, I'm like, _must let out writing that i have been holding in for two months. _So what do I write about today? _How about introducing her last transformation? _Sure, thanks myself, I'll nickname you... Ai. _Btw, we made up... cost me a lot of snacks though, sheesh, all she knows is eat eat eat! _Well... enough with that, now I know what you smart people are asking, doesn't she have four charas? This is her third transformation and it's her last? _Yep, you gotta break the news to them sometime, she actually can only transform 3 times. _So, don't yell at me for that, you'll find out at the end of the story. Oh right, we've been too busy chatting, disclaimer please. _Me again? I did it last time! It's about time you do it! _Well you are me. This will be a pretty shortchapter by the way.**

_**Fine, Disclaimer: we do not own Shugo Chara**_

* * *

**Chap. 9 **

**The Disastrous Cooking Class**

**Normal POV (_I'm writing this time! It's still the same because I am her)_**

"We'll be baking sweets today, no isn't that wonderful class, class?" Natsuki-sensei ranted about the _wonderful _sweets that her class were going to make, she couldn't have been less prepared for what happened next. She looked up from her cookbook and saw that the class... fell ASLEEP! Sensei was furious at them for sleeping through her whole _entire _lesson! Furiously, she banged the books on her desk and the noise startled the whole school and made most of the class jump in surprise!

**Saki's POV**

Hmm... Chocolate parfait, milkshake, crepe, pancakes yum! Ohh strawberry tart, lemon magerine pie, custard pudding, double layered cake! Soo deli-

**BAM**

I look up with a start and see that I am in... the cooking classroom? I thought I was eat- oh it's a dream. "Now class, I assume you've heard and now know how to bake flan right class?" Natsuki-sensei beamed.

"H-Hai sensei!" we yelled in unison, not wanting sensei to know that we've been sleeping the whole lesson.

"Well class, then I expect you to make flan for me by the end of class." Sensei waved at us and walked out, "I'm looking forward to all the delicious flan you guys are going to make." We nodded and gulped. I gathered with Amu and groaned, "Now what? Ugh, I didn't pay attention! Now she expects us to make decent flan for her by the end of class!"

Amu winked at me,"Just leave it to me! I'll make perfect flan that'll blow her mind away." She made a slight hand motion at Su, _Oh wait, chara changing with Su huh? Smart!_ So I motioned to Sora, but she just shook her tiny head and gave me a pleading look that plainly said _You shouldn't cheat! It's your fault for sleeping in class. _

"Oh shut up." I grumbled. Amu stared at me, "What?"

"I didn't mean you, I meant Sora, she refused to change with me because she thought that that would be cheating."

"Yea, Su also refused."

"Great, so now what do we do and- GAHH!" Before I could finish, we were attacked by sticky stuff that looked like _cake batter? _I turned around and jawdropped. There were like TWENTY X-CHARACTERS chasing 5 classmates around! "Hey Amu? Where in the world do you get twenty X-characters from?"

"I think it's from the rest of the class."

"That many at once? WOW... Let's just take care of it now before the-" As I was speaking, those five people being chased around, their heart's eggs turned into X-eggs too, which soon evolved into X-characters. "rest of them turn into X-characters too?" I finished.

"Hey Sora? My Heart Unlock! Character Transformation! Sakura Sun!" (surprisingly, this only took me a short time to draw, link in profile) Amu transformed with Su into Amulet Clover, we nodded at each other.

"Sweets Romance!" "Remake Honey!" We yelled in unison, unfortunatly, that only took out about, a fourth of the X-Characters. "Remake Honey! Remake Honey!" Amu kept yelling, but more and more just kept on popping out of the Oven? It hit me, _so that's where all of this has been coming from, the oven, where we were baking flan, so flan... turns into X-characters? Or is it X- character shpaed flan? In that case... _An X-character charged at me, I took a deep breath, opened my mouth wide, and SWALLOWED IT WHOLE!

"Delicious!" I yelled happily with my gluttonous side on. I transformed back and started chasing around the panicked flan X-characters while eating them, some tasted good, some just bleh. Don't even wanna think about it, you'll throw up. Somewhere in my gluttonous dream of flan chasing, Amu whispered to Su,"Is she crazy? Eating X-characters?" But I just ignored her and went on to finish the rest og the X-characters. As I was busy stuffing the last of the flan characters in my mouth, I suddenly got a very good idea! I took one of the struggling flan and went up to Amu, offeing it. She declined, "N-No thank-you, I don't have a habit of eating X-charac-" Poor her, I shoved the flan in her mouth and she chewed on it, her face lit up, "mmm, it's good! Who knew X-characters tasted just like flan!" I anime falled at her denseness, "Amu, it IS flan, they came out of the oven!"

"OH," Amu said swallowing, "But what are we going to do? We just ate everyone's flan!" Oh no! I forgot about that! AHHH! We struggled to make up for our lose by making 100 batches of flan before the teacher came. Sensei tasted our makeshifted flan and, um, fainted. I nudged Amu, "Amu, what did you put in the batter?"

"Oh the batter? I put baking soda of course, so it'll make more batter faster!" she said matter-of-factly, _oh dear. I feel sorry for Natsuki-sensei, she's going to the CR now._

* * *

**Just a quick thingy about a very disasterous cooking class, that must've been very bad flan. _Oh it was. _YOU ATE IT? _Yea, I was in the CR too, I saw sensei. _Important lesson in life, never eat Amu's homemade flan(unless she chara changed with Su)! _I think we already know tha- oh dear, CR again. _See? That's what happens when you eat it, oh wait, you ate it doesn't that mean that I did t- crap, CR. _Yep, if I ate it, you did too my other self. _Curse you! _Now now don't use coarse language. _Whatever- CR. _Oh y- CR too. _Rate and-CR! _She meant to say Rev-CR! _Review... *faint***


	11. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**I'm hungry and I'm out of snacks! My dad refuses to go to Walmart!(´Д` ) _But aren't you always like that? (^-^)/_Oh just shut up will ya?**

***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* Today I'm hungrier than usual! _Uh huh, you say that everytime dear. _That has nothing to do with you miss goody-two shoes(~_~;)．_I am not! _Oh yes you are, don't argue, I'm already in a bad mood. ≫.≪ I can't believe that it's already time for school! ****(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) _School's good for you, ...desu.（＾Ｏ＾) _You... You did that just to annoy me didn't you? _What are you talking about〜desu? Of course not〜desu. Kay_, do me a BIG favor, SHUT THE FUCK UP! _Bad__ language〜desu? _****_Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）_****Running away again? Che, scaredy-cat. Anyways, I'll _try _my**** best to improve on my grammar, it's hard typing on an Itouch in case you didn't know, especially with the auto fixers. **

**Ah, I forgot, I'm stuck doing the Disclaimer: （；￣ェ￣）I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters, yet (maybe if I earn enough money, I can buy it!)**

**ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ**

* * *

**Chapter Remind me It's um what should I write... CHRISTMAS!**

**Saki's POV**

_Let's see, that's for Amu, that's for Tadase, that one err... Right Rima, the one over there is for Nagihiko, these are for Yaya, that's everyone right? Wait, why do I have a felling that I'm forgetting something, or someone. Ah right... Kukai, that is his. _I double checked my way through the pile of presents, wrapping paper, scissors, glue, and ribbons. After counting one last time to make sure that I'm not accidentally forgetting someone, I pushed it under the tree. This year's Christmas should be the time of my life, after all, I'm celebrating with my friends. **  
**

"Hey AMU! I'm done with the presents!" I yelled up the stairs.

She shouted back, "Kay'! I'm alomost done changing! You should change too, the boys will be here any second!" I sighed, _right, _I have to change into that _ridiculous _outfit that Yaya and Amu forced me to wear. Not to mention the fact that it's well, uncomfortable. (link in profile, I'm officially putting anything that I decide to doodle on there, sorry about the proportions and my obsession with fluffy stuff) I mumbled a couple of complaints somewhere along the lines of _this sucks, _and _I can't believe I'm going to wear this. _As I started changing, I realized that Amu had picked the same outfit for all of us, girls of course, it would be funny if the boys wore this. Thinking back, I wasn't really paying attention to Amu that time, but I guess she probably picked the same outfit for the boys as well.

I turned around to make a face at the mirror and watched myself trying to struggle into the fluffy boots. Finally with some effort, I wrestled my foot into the tight and cramped boots. I stood up and inspected myself carefully, twirling and turning. Dressed in a one sleeve tanktop dress, fluffy open sleeves, santa hat, and _fluffy _boots, with red fluffs and white dress, I hate to admit this, but I look _okay. Amu's fashion sense isn't all that bad, this is cute, _I mused to myself.

**Normal POV (don't worry, this is it for the rest of this chapter)**

_*Ding Dong*_

Amu and Yaya skidded down the stairs and Sakura followed soon after, opening the door and found the boys in identical outfits as well. (still same link)

Tadase stepped forward and greeted Amu with pink tinting his cheeks, "Merry Christmas A-Amu-chan.". Embarassed, he quickly turned around and started to open his mouth, but Kukai cut in, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" He yelled with that big goofy grin of his.

"Hey." Sakura had almost forgotten Nagihiko was there until he spoke up. The girls waved and ushered the boys inside Amu's spacious living room, not wanting to delay the party any longer.

Sakura pulled Daichi,Ran,Miki,Su,and Dia aside and whispered, "It's now or never guys."

_**Flashback** **time **_

_It was Monday after school and the bell had rang, but seven people were still on the rooftop of the school, or should I say one person and six Shugo Charas._

_"Alright, and just exactly why do you want us here again?" Daichi demanded, agitated since he's missing soccer practice with Kukai. _

_Sakura sighed and replied, "I want you guys to do me a favor of getting Amu and Tadase to kiss on Christmas. Thank you guys for arranging the date but really, they're both either too dense or too embarrassed to ask each other out. I mean, It's about time they officially became a couple."_

_Kiseki muttered to himself, "Hmm, interesting, needless to say, it is about time they became a couple." He then looked at Sakura and announced, "We will do it! More importantly, how do we get them to kiss?"_

_"Mistletoe" She winked meaningfully._

_**End of flashback**  
_

Tadase walked into the living and have just sat down when Kiseki flew over and chara changed with Tadase immediately. _ I apoligize in advance man, but it is for your own good, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Miki chara changed with Amu and ran to meet Tadase/Kiseki. They managed to run into each other and fell over with a thud. When Amu and Tadase came to, they had absolutely no idea why they were lying on the carpet by the fireplace, nor did they know the fact that they were under the mistletoe until the devious little Sakura yelled, "MISTLETOE! Hey Amu! Tadase! Guess what? You're under the mistletoe~ ! You know what that means! You, guys, have, to, KISS EACH OTHER!" She then started fangirling inside inspite of herself for what was about to come. Amu however, just discovered a new shade of red, and Tadase is feeling woozy and about to faint. Sakura smirked and pushed Amu on top of Tadase, causing them to crash their lips together.

Amu flapped her arms wildly, trying to catch her self before she fell, but to no avail. Instead she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, it never came, suddenly she felt something soft and warm and strangely _alive _underneath her. She opened her eyes only to find a pair of warm brown eyes staring back at her and a pair of moist lips on hewits long with Tadase's shocked and flushed face. Tadase got over his shock pretty quickly and wrapped his arms around her slender body and pulled Amu deeper into the kiss. Amu felt this sudden change of character and tried to pull away, but it was as if her body was glued to Tadase's, she somehow found herself returning the kiss and melting into it, unable to get out.(Okay, I really, really stink at this romance stuff, my face is getting hot just writing this, please use your imagination as much as possible to block out my terrible writing)

Oblivious to the lovebirds who were having a full blown make-out section by now, every single Guardian had gathered around and silently whispering their approval. Sakura snickered and tried to cover her face. Amu have seemingly recovered her senses and realized that she's not alone. She leaped up and hid in a corner out of embarrassment, sheltering herself from view of everyone and especially one certain Tadase. Sakura made a disappointing grunt at the bashfulness of Amu, she deemed that Amu should see and talk with Tadase, so she forcefully tugged Amu away from the wall and out in the open.

Amu seemed frozen in tomato state, but unfortunately for her, Yaya swooped down at her exclaiming in joy, "AMU-CHI KISSED! Amu-chi got her first kiss!" which, did nothing to help Amu out of tomato state.

"A-Amu-chan, will y-you go out with m-me" Tadase nervously fiddled with his fingers. Amu snapped out of it only to faint upon hearing Tadase's words, but not before uttering a short, quiet '_yes'._

Sakura squealed and high-fived the charas, Tadase fainted, Nagihiko and Kukai smirked, Yaya bounced around, and Rima smiled.

_Later_

The party was over, Nagihiko got a comedy book, courtesy of Rima, a fan for dancing, a kimono, and a lot of assorted stuff that he'd rather not name. Kukai of course, being him, got a lot of sports gear for everyone and recived tons. Sakura received well, stuff since no one knew what she liked, Yaya got treats, Amu well, hats, belts, scarves, you name it! Also forgot to add, Amu's house is now a complete mess and the food? Every single last bit of the Christmas food was gone, devoured mostly by Saki. And so the Giardians learned an important lesson, Saki eats as much as 10 wrestlers, maybe more, but Amu ran out of food to test that.

Amu politely escorted everyone out and even offered to walk Tadase home, and so they did, walking home hand in hand.

Sakura reached her house and found her mailbox literally exploding with emails from someone called Happiness.

_Saki-chan, I can't believe you left me here all alone! So cruel! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* Well, I'll be coming to visit soon! Wait for me! Tell Akimitsu I said hello, and never leave me to go on a trip ever, ever again! Even if it is missions._

_From your broken hearted friend, Kazuki._

* * *

**Hello! Hope ya liked that, school's a major pain, so I can't update that often, and I found out that authors are updating less now. I'm sad, my favorite stories aren't getting updated... Algebra is stupid, too much homework, I can't concentrate, mind wandering everywhere again. And now I have no time to type on the computer, and while IPods help with spelling, the auto fixes? Still a major pain in the butt. Where did my other half go? Am I really that scared of bad words? Anyways, bye! And thanks AzaleaDahlia! Many, many thanks to you! Hope you guys support me, and for the last time, she is NOT Mary Sue, okay? Just seems like it, definitely NOT Mary Sue. Now see tht nice button down there? The one that's boxed in and has in boldes word 'Review'? Be an angel and press it, but please no flames, and if you want to criticize me, fine but NICELY PLZ. **


	12. Happiness is Kazuki?

**Oh wow! Thanks BlackRoseTTee! My mailbox was exploding from all the notifications I was getting! Also many thanks to Sutekina kishi, hope I spelled that right. -_- Anyways, another _super _slow update. My excuse? FREAKING SCHOOL! TO HELL WITH WHOEVER INVEN****TED SCHOOL! _Scary__... You know you're creepy right? _Of course I know! XD So yeah... STUPID ALGEBRA! I hate Algebra now, it stinks. Final note, thanks everyone! Please continue to suport me! Oh yes, I'm too lazy to move so go do the disclaimer girl.**

**_fine, I'll humor you just this once, got it? Disclaimer: I/she/we do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters sadly._  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten right? ?_?**

**Normal POV (ps, no POV switching this chapter hopefully)**

The next day couldn't have come any quicker, it was the last day before Christmas vacation and _everyone _was dying to get this day over with. Saki wasn't, she had been dreading this day, for this is the day report cards are sent; and ever since that little 'calculator' incident, her grade dropped like a dead weight. Honestly, she wasn't using a calculator, those teachers can't even tell what's a calculator and what's not. That caused her opinion of the past to be horrible, she now hated the non-advanced past, the sooner she can secure this mission, the better. Especially with Kazuki coming to visit soon, she needed to get back to the future as quickly as possible, because she didn't think she would be able to leave the Guardians if this continued much longer.

Sighing heavily, she walked to school. As soon as she stepped foot on the campus, she was immediately greeted by a flying purple shape, "Saki-chan! You're here! Finally! You're late, I've been waiting for half an hour now! How could you?!" The stranger bellowed in her ear, whining hysterically.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Kazuki on top of her, and he was a little too heavy for comfort. "KAZUKI! GET OFF! YOU'RE TOO HEAVY DAMN IT!" She yelled and struggled to push Kazuki off of her.

"Mou~ That's mean *hic*" He pouted and cried, large fake tears streaming down his face. "Saki-chan~" He got off her reluctantly.

Saki calmly got up, turned around, and ignored the purple headed boy's antics "Let's go shall we?" The Guardians, dumbfounded, nodded meekly and went inside with her, leaving Kazuki outside to whine about how Saki was so unfair. She wondered if she should go and get him before he makes a fool of himself and embarrasses but she thought better of it. Need to get to class before sensei screams at her for being late.

_**Later**_

The teacher suddenly announced near the end of class, "Alright class, we have a new transfer student here today, come on in Daichi-kun." _  
_

A tall, purple haired boy with violet eyes walked in and introduced himself, "Hey ya'll! I'm Daichi Kazuki! Nice to meet ya!" His eyes lit up as he rambled on about himself. The girls were too busy staring at his muscles too notice.

Sensei interrupted him at his hobbies, "Ahem, like I said, this is our new student, so please treat him with respect. Now Daichi-kun, go sit next to Kochii-san right there. I will now be passing out your report cards, those of you who had all As, I congratulate you, others, do better."

Kauki plopped down happily next to Saki and was about to say something, but one murderous look from Saki shut him up. When the teacher was handing out report cards, Kazuki stole sideways glances at Saki and smirked. As soon as she got her report card, she turned red and turned it face down on her desk.

The bell rang and she leaped out of her chair, sprinting outside with her report card in her hand, blushing and cursing furiously, scaring the crap out of upperclassmen.

_**Even Later, meeting with the Guardians **_

"Hey Sakura! What did you get? I got Bs and Cs!" Kukai pestered the girl, he himself was overjoyed at his grade. The Guardians had had their share of exchanging grades already, and Kukai just thought that Saki didn't share hers.

Sakura mumbled miserably, "Shut up Kukai. It's none of your business."

Kazuki stole a look at her grades and snickered, "Really? That's the best you can do?"

She shrunk even more in her place and went to quietly sulk in a corner, "I wasn't using a calculator, it was my IMini." She complained softly so no one would hear.

"But still!" Kazuki was hysterical as he laughed and teased Saki about her grades, becoming even more uncontrollable as Saki drew circles and whined with every tease.

Kukai was getting impatient and, without warning, tore the paper from her hand and waved it out of reach. Feeling the sudden loss of contact with the paper, she looked up only to see Kukai reading her report card and bursting into laughter, "Really? A-

* * *

**La la la, not gonna tell you what she got! XD I'm sorry for my weird and twisted naming sense, couldn't come up with a unique future gadget name... Ugh I hate my dad, I was grounded for a FREAKING MONTH? Then my computer broke down and- okay you get it right? Maybe not. -_- I decided to make this chapter short because I kinda feel like my chapters are too long, but then I'll end up writing more chap- oh who cares. I really don't know what to write anymore, maybe I'll do Valentines Day after this, yea that's a good idea. Ugh! Must, write, past, 1000 words. My goal! Why is it still not 1000 words?! What is wrong? It must be close now! Enough rambling! Plz rate and review! NO FLAMES PLZ! If you see grammar errors, kindly point then out and I'll fix it. P.S. YES IT'S OVER 1000 WORDS!**


End file.
